Romansa Dua Lima
by Queenshi137
Summary: Sungmin sekarang tidak hanya memiliki Kyuhyun -tapi juga masa lalu mereka berdua. Cerita sebenarnya baru saja dimulai. Warning : new story with GS!Sungmin, Sweet!Kyuhyun, Romance with little hurt but normal. Hope you enjoyed! KYUMIN Fanfiction. DLDR!


Main casts : Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s) , Little Hurt ( Jika kalian menginginkan sebuah drama romantis maka saya sarankan untuk close tab ini. Cerita kali ini akan saya buat senormal mungkin. Jangan ber-ekspektasi lebih tentang pangeran arogan atau putri yang tersiksa. Saya tidak menyediakannya disini. Terima kasih!)

* * *

Sungmin POV

Senin selalu padat seperti biasa. Teriakan dimana-mana, deadline muncul seperti judul koran yang dicetak tebal. Selalu diwaspadai. Diujung sana suara mesin faks juga tak ketinggalan melengkapi bisingnya hari senin. Hahhh... Setidaknya dua dari lima sudah ku selesaikan dan waktu yang tersisa lebih dari cukup untuk menuntaskan segalanya. Mendesah lega, kuraih gelas putih licin yang masih mengepul di atas meja.

Suara tumbukan heels muncul bertepatan dengan tubuh Ryeowook yang menjulang dengan rambut sebahunya yang baru. Wanita itu bertepuk tangan sekali lalu buru-buru menarik bahuku lembut, " Sungmin katakan, apa kalian benar-benar berkencan?" Ia tipe yang langsung pada pokok permasalahan tanpa kenal situasi dan itu menyebabkan sesuatu diperutku terasa melilit. "Tidak Wook, kami hanya makan siang –dengan teman-teman yang lain."

"Tidak, yang ku dengar jelas tidak begitu! Hey, kenapa kau terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik?" 'Karena memang aku tidak' umpatku dalam hati.

Ku tegakkan badanku untuk menyeimbangkan tinggi kami, meninggalkan rasa empuk dari kursi kerja milikku. "Kim Ryeowook dengar, aku tidak tau apa yang membuat kau –dan teman-teman wanita dikantor kita begitu ingin tau soal ini, menurutku tidak ada yang spesial. Tidak ada sama sekali. "

"Tapi –" Aku mengangkat satu tanganku ke udara untuk menyelanya "Kami sedang makan siang dengan empat atau lima orang lain –aku tidak terlalu ingat tepatnya, tapi yang kalian besar-besarkan hanyalah karena dia menanyakan bagaimana hariku!"

Oh ayolah! Pekerjaanku akhir-akhir ini begitu banyak hingga tak punya waktu untuk beristirahat dan sekalinya ada, beberapa orang justru mencecarku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal. "Sungmin! Cho Kyuhyun adalah pria yang paling diinginkan di kantor ini dengan kualifikasi baik. Dia pintar, ramah, dan jangan lupakan agendanya dengan orang-orang gereja tiap minggu. Dia luar biasa mengagumkan di jaman bejad begini!"

Ku putar mataku sekali dan ia menghadiahiku tepukan 'sayang' di dahi yang membuatku mengerang. "Astaga nyonya Kim!"

"Dengar, sayang. Kau sudah dua-puluh-lima dan kau seorang wanita. Berhentilah menutup pesona dirimu dan segeralah cari seorang lelaki yang serius dan kompeten untuk jadi teman hidupmu. Dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah kesempatan besarmu."

Aku menggeleng ribut, sepatu hitam berhak tujuh senti milikku tiba-tiba juga ikut menimbulkan suara bising, "Pada bagian yang mana yang kau sebut kesempatan huh? Sudahlah! Sebentar lagi istirahat kita habis. Sebaiknya kau makan sesuatu untuk menghentikan ocehanmu."

"Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah berbicara langsung dengan seorang yeoja dan dia kemarin melakukannya denganmu! Di sana ada Dasom dan Yuri tapi ia hanya bertanya padamu, tidakkah itu sudah jelas jika dia menginginkanmu?!"

Bibirku menipis, membentuk garis lurus menunjukkan jika aku benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini, "Karena aku tepat dihadapannya!"

"Aku tidak setolol kau untuk membaca gerak-gerik seorang pria yang tertarik dengan teman wanitanya. Itu sebabnya kini aku sudah menikah." Ia memamerkan cincin di jari manisnya. Yeah, wanita ini tengah menyombongkan status di depan rekan kerjanya yang masih lajang –yang sayangnya juga teman baiknya bertahun-tahun. Aku paham kenapa Ryeowook sering melakukan itu, tapi kadang ulahnya benar-benar membuat tubuhku mendidih. Dan aku sudah akan membuat perhitungan dengannya kalau saja sebuah suara bass tidak muncul dari arah belakang dan membuat Ryeowook makin diatas awan dengan menaik turunkan alisnya tepat di depan wajahku.

"Sungmin, bisa aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

Sial –itu jelas-jelas Cho Kyuhyun!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sungmin melangkah sedikit lebih cepat –dan pria yang berjalan dibelakangnya juga ikut menambah kecepatan. Terus saja begitu hingga mereka terlihat nyaris berlari di depan deretan kantor-kantor besar. Beberapa orang yang melihat hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala –heran kenapa siang bolong begini ada saja pasangan muda-mudi yang terlibat pertengkaran.

Tepat di tikungan ke-dua Sungmin berbelok ke kanan dan pria itu juga mengingutinya. Sungmin mendengus! Ini sudah hari ke-lima jika ia tidak salah menghitung dan lelaki yang tengah mengikutinya itu tidak juga kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti membuatnya mengumpat di dalam hati sepanjang hari.

Dia muak –jelas juga karena ia sedang lelah luar dalam. Di rumah ia sudah sering digoda sebagai perawan tua dan sekarang karena lelaki itu, di kantor pun ia harus menjadi bulan-bulanan orang sekantor yang terus saja menggodanya soal cinta lokasi. Oke, dia mungkin hanya kelewat sensitif minggu ini. Lelaki itu baik, tidak pernah macam-macam, tidak juga pernah berusaha membuatnya terancam dengan tindakan pelecehan, bahkan kontak fisikmu tidak.

"Sungmin, bisa kau pelankan langkahmu? Hak sepatumu terlalu beresiko untuk membuatmu jatuh dan itu akan sangat sakit."

See?

Pria ini baik, kalau saja awal pertemuan mereka tidak dirusak dengan kehebohan dikantor, ia mungkin akan meladeninya dengan setengah hati. Ingat, bukan senang hati!

Dua langkah setelahnya Sungmin berbalik, memandang lurus pada Kyuhyun yang juga ikut berhenti, "Dengar Kyuhyun, aku tidak tau kenapa kau masih mengikutiku padahal aku tau pekerjaanmu begitu banyak menumpuk untuk segera diselesaikan. Tapi ku harap kali ini kau bisa sedikit waras, berhenti mengikutiku dan kembalilah ke kantor." Setelah itu perempuan itu berbalik, nyaris melangkah lagi kalau suara Kyuhyun tidak mengintrupsi. "Kau melupakan satu berkas yang juga harus kau antar, Sungmin. Aku bermaksud memberikannya padamu tapi kau malah terus berlari menjauh. Aku juga lelah, tapi kau bisa dimarahi tuan Park jika tidak membawa ini." Sungmin merasa kikuk saat matanya menangkap sebuah map kuning yang pria itu bawa ditangan kirinya. Sedang tangan kanannya sedang melonggarkan dasi. Pria itu berkeringat dan bagian dada kemejanya juga sedikit basah. Terkutuklah Sungmin! Ia bahkan meninggakan mobilnya dan memilih segera melarikan diri begitu melihat Kyuhyun mengejarnya di lift padahal pria ini memiliki tujuan baik.

"Dan aku tidak mengerti maksudmu tentang aku yang mengikutimu. Jika maksudmu adalah soal semalam, itu karena kau pulang larut dan arah rumah kita kebetulan searah, aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Seoul terlalu berbahaya dimalam hari."

Diulurkannya map itu tepat di depan wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Antara malu dan kesal. "Dan kemarin-kemarin yang lain, aku mengikutimu untuk meminta maaf atas ketidak-nyamanan yang ditimbulkan oleh perbuatanku yang menghebohkan kantor dengan menerima nomor ponselmu dari Kim Ryeowook."

Dan tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa perlu minum berliter-liter air untuk membuat sesuatu yang menggumpal di tenggorokannya luruh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah, sudah ku bilang kau itu bodoh! Makanya jangan selalu melarikan diri. Kyuhyun jelas pria baik-baik kenapa kau bisa berfikir ia akan melakukan tindakan cabul padamu huh?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Ryeowook ngomel-ngomel persis kucing betina hendak kawin. Sungmin sudah mulai jengah, ia bahkan menatap kentang goreng dan hamburgernya dengan tidak minat. "Wook, bisa tidak kita lewati makan siang ini dengan tenang? Kau tidak lelah mengoceh sedari tadi?"

Ponsel Ryeowook bergetar saat wanita itu ingin kembali mengumpati Sungmin. "Ya Suamiku? Ah benarkan? Baiklah-baiklah aku akan ke sana. Nde, i love you too." Dengusan Sungmin membuat kikikan Ryeowook berhenti. Disimpannya ponsel itu kembali di saku blezernya. "Kau harus merasakan didominasi seseorang untuk mengerti. Jika kau memiliki suami maka kau akan mengerti bahwa perintah mereka dan rayuan mereka sama-sama menyenangkan."

"Aku harus pergi. Yesung ada di depan dan ia mengajakku makan siang. Bye cantik!" Sungmin mengerjab takjub saat Ryeowook mengoleskan lipstik merahnya dibibir kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Tidakkah wanita berbadan kecil itu kenyang? Piring hamburger dan kentang gorengnya terlihat bersih. Tandas dengan hanya menyisakan remah-remah saja. Dan dia masih mau makan siang dengan Yesung?

"Dasar wanita centil! Saat ini ia pasti mengadu kelaparan pada suaminya agar bisa bermanja-manja. "

"Tidak baik mengumpat, Sungmin."

"Omo!" Bibir Sungmin membentuk bulatan sempurna ketika sosok tegap Kyuhyun lengkap dengan kacamatanya mengambil duduk di kursi yang sama dengan yang diduduki Ryeowook sebelumnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini? Yang lain sudah penuh." Awalnya Sungmin pikir lelaki di depannya ini hanya beralibi, tapi saat matanya berputar mengelilingi kafetaria kantor ia memang hanya mendapati kursi di depannya saja yang masih meninggalkan space kosong.

Keheningan menyapa mereka berdua hingga Sungmin harus memakan kentang gorengnya lebih ribut. Ia tidak sedang menjaga sikapnya dari siapa-siapa. Tidak pula Kyuhyun. Secara naluriah Sungmin ingin bertingkah seserampangan mungkin agar Kyuhyun setidaknya berfikir ulang untuk mendekatinya. Tapi pria ini cukup ngotot, insiden penyerahan map itu bahkan membuat Sungmin ilfeel dengan dirinya sendiri namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Pria itu masih berada di jarak pandangnya, seolah sengaja untuk mengambil sekian persen perhatiannya untuk teralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih marah." Kyuhyun berkomentar dengan senyum geli yang sopan. Mata pria itu membuat Sungmin tercenung sebentar mengagumi binarnya. Tapi akal sehatnya masih disana, dan yang terpenting egonya masihlah pada mode penuh. Maka ia membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan selipan nada angkuh. "Tentu. Kau selalu mengusik dimanapun."

Kyuhyun mengunyah irisan wortel di supnya dengan tangan terangkat ke atas. Menahan Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat lain, kemudian mendongak dan menatap Sungmin lurus, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya bertindak sewajar mungkin untuk menunjukkan ketertarikanku pada seorang wanita."

"Caramu mungkin akan berhasil pada gadis lain tapi aku minta maaf jika aku adalah sebuah pengecualian."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Kali ini lebih lebar menyebabkan perut Sungmin tergelitik entah oleh apa. "Aku mengamati dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk tidak menyampaikan maksudku. Tapi aku hanya ingin membuat situasi kita nyaman, tidak hanya untukku. Jadi Sungmin bisakah aku memiliki satu kesempatan darimu?"

Lugasnya Kyuhyun Sungmin akui sebagai daya tarik lain yang membuatnya berlipat-lipat lebih tampan dari pria lain yang pernah ia kenal. Bahkan kaca mata minus yang ia kenakan tidak meninggalkan kesan cupu sama sekali. Pria itu tetap bernilai lebih dengan gaya seperti itu. Tapi Sungmin punya sesuatu yang tidak mudah ia ungkapkan. Susah baginya untuk menerima kehadiran seorang pria sejak ia lulus SMA. Tidak pernah sekalipun sejak itu. Tapi Ryeowook benar, usianya sudah berbicara terlalu jauh, ocehan ibunya juga selalu menemaninya menelan sarapan dengan setengah-setengah karena telinganya yang memerah –tak lagi bisa menikmati sepenuh hati. Dan Kyuhyun mungkin adalah kesempatannya. Kesempatan yang sialnya begitu menggoda. Pria ini mapan –fisik dan mental. Soal materi Sungmin tidak memiliki standar tinggi, tapi dari desas desus bagaimana rajinnya Kyuhyun menjadi 'kesayangan' bos mereka, ia dapat menduga bahwa Kyuhyun lebih diatasnya soal finansial. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu, ini soal kesiapannya menghadapi rutinitas yang akan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Akan ada Kyuhyun disana. Tidak lagi dirinya sendiri. Sudah siapkah Sungmin mencurahkan hati dan pikirannya untuk sesuatu selain pekerjaannya yang hingga kini selalu menempati urutan teratas? Bersediakah ia berbagi segala moment yang ia miliki dengan Kyuhyun?

Pria di depannya jelas menawarkan hubungan yang lebih dalam ketimbang hubungan kekasih yang pernah ia jalani semasa SMA. Sekali ia menerima maka ia akan masuk perlahan pada gerbang dunia seorang Kim Ryeowook. Mata Kyuhyun menjelaskan segalanya. Sungmin dapat membaca dengan jelas.

"Kenapa?" Yang keluar akhirnya adalah lirihan yang menggantung. Sungmin mulai tidak fokus saat bisik-bisik mulai menyapa telinganya. Lagi, mereka menjadi tokoh utama di kafetaria. Tapi pria di depannya seolah tidak perduli.

"Aku tidak tau Sungmin. Yang bisa ku katakan hanya hatikulah yang memilihmu. Aku juga sedang mencoba mengerti perasaanku –tapi dorongan untuk menjadi lebih dekat denganmu adalah yang tersulit. Maaf atas ketidaknyamannan yang ku buat."

Secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun mengatakan ia telah benar-benar jatuh untuk Sungmin. Ketidak-tauan pria itu adalah sebuah bukti nyata. "Kyuhyun, semua terlalu cepat. Kau melakukannya dalam waktu singkat untukku."

Gadis itu menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinga dan mengerjab sekali. Dihadiahi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembut yang mengagumi, "Masa remajaku sudah lewat beberapa tahun lalu." Jawaban Kyuhyun tak urung membuat Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun cukup lucu ternyata. Harusnya ia memilih banyak berbicara dengan orang ini ketimbang menghindarinya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Jadi apa kesempatannya milikku?"

Kyuhyun terlihat agak was-was. Beberapa orang juga terlihat mulai meninggalkan kafetaria. Sepertinya jam makan siang sudah akan berakhir. Tapi Sungmin masih harus menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu menunggunya untuk tidak lagi membuat drama kejar-kejaran yang baru.

Senyum Kyuhyun merekah saat Sungmin mengatakan, "Kita akan mencobanya Kyuhyun." Kemudian pria itu berdiri, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Sungmin. "Terima kasih. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke bilik milikmu." Dan kecupan di punggung tangan kanannya sudah cukup bagi Sungmin untuk mengantarnya pada babak baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sebulan sejak itu semua berubah. Ibunya tak lagi sibuk mengoceh, orang-orang dikantor juga sudah mulai bersikap biasa, hanya Ryeowook-lah yang masih suka menggodanya hingga pipinya berubah warna padahal ia ingat jika tak pernah sekalipun menggunakan pemerah pipi saat hendak bekerja.

"Lihat, siapa yang baru diantar oleh kekasihnya~~" Ryeowook memulai godaannya sembari menyikut Dasom yang sudah terpingkal-pingkal melihat Sungmin melangkah garang. "Yeah, berhenti mengurusi percintaanku Wook!" Ujarnya ketus saat bokongnya telah menyentuh kursi putarnya yang tak begitu besar.

"Aku hanya sedang mengatakan kebenaran. Tapi Sungmin, aku tidak bohong soal aku benar-benar bahagia kau sekarang bersama Kyuhyun. Dia orang yang tepat –"

"Kompeten dan cerdas luar dalam." Sela Sungmin cepat.

Ryeowook bertepuk tangan sekali –ini seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaannya- kemudian mengangguk antusias, "Kau sekarang jauh lebih pintar!" Ujarnya sembari tertawa. Kangin datang menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas entah apa padanya saat wanita itu tak juga melepas senyumnya untuk Sungmin. "Aku yakin kau juga telah jatuh. Ku pastikan." Ucapnya angkuh kemudian suaranya menghilang diantara riuhnya dering telepon dan mesin faks.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 11.45 Sungmin menerima pesan singkat jika Kyuhyun akan menjemputnya untuk makan siang diluar. Tiba-tiba moodnya membaik, pria itu jarang mengajaknya keluar meski sudah jalan sebulan. Benar-benar pria yang lurus dan pengertian. Ia seolah tau jika Sungmin sangat tidak bisa diganggu jika menyangkut pekerjaan dan kencan mereka harus menjadi daftar tunggu hingga sekarang. Sebenarnya Sungmin pernah menawarkan waktu akhir pekan kemarin, setelah seminggu ia mengerjakan proyek negosiasi dengan Jung Inc. Tapi Kyuhyun bilang kencannya bisa ditunda. Sungmin jauh lebih butuh kasur empuknya berjam-jam. Dan itu lebih menyenangkan bagi Sungmin! Pacar yang perhatian, Kyuhyunnya. Ia gadis yang beruntung bukan?

"Apa kau tidur larut lagi?" Sungmin memperlambat kunyahannya saat Kyuhyun bertanya. Mereka kini ada di sebuah restoran tak jauh dari kantor. "Tidak. Aku tidur tepat setelah kau selesai meneleponku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti biasa. Ia telah menyelesaikan makannya beberapa menit yang lalu, alhasil yang dilakukannya sekarang hanya memandang Sungmin dan sesekali meminum green tea miliknya. "Aku senang semua berjalan lancar." Ada kelegaan disana yang membuat Sungmin juga turut lega. Pria itu jelas tengah menyinggung perihal hubungan mereka.

Berbicara tentang hubungan, Sungmin akui ini jenis yang benar-benar serius untuk orang dewasa sepertinya dan Kyuhyun. Tepat seperti yang diam-diam ia ingini selama ini. Prianya itu dewasa, meski usia mereka sama. Ia juga terlibat dengan beberapa komunitas peduli lingkungan. Aktif dalam kegiatan gereja dan tidak pernah pergi ke club malam atau tempat sejenisnya. Dari awal, tanpa Kyuhyun ceritapun sebenarnya ia sudah tau, terlihat jelas pada diri Kyuhyun dan jangan lupakan jika seluruh pegawai di kantor juga telah menggembar-gemborkan hal itu jika ada yang bertanya tentang Kyuhyun. Tapi yang tidak ia sangka adalah bagaimana pria itu memberikan dampak yang begitu besar pada hidupnya. Sungmin sudah mulai jarang mengumpat, bicaranya jauh lebih rileks dari sebelumnya dan ia juga jadi lebih rajin ke gereja. Entahlah, aura Kyuhyun seolah menular padanya.

"Wajahmu lebih berseri hari ini. Kau tengah bahagia. Boleh ku tau kenapa?"

Sungmin tersentak. Ia mengunyah dengan dengungan malu-malu yang persis lebah tengah membuat sarang, "Karenamu." Dan selanjutnya adalah Kyuhyun yang berdengung. Merona malu sembari mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya lamat-lamat.

Sungmin tertawa –mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Pria itu menyambutnya, meremas tangan Sungmin pelan lalu mengaitkan jari-jari mereka yang terasa pas melengkapi satu sama lain di atas meja. "Kita sama-sama bahagia." Ucap pria itu kemudian dan ikut tertawa lepas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu selanjutnya ia dihebohkan dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun di rumahnya. Ibunya yang kala itu tengah memasak jadi heboh sendiri melihat calon menantunya –ini harapan ibunya- datang mengunjungi mereka di pagi hari. Selama ini keadaan percintaan Sungmin yang tak bergairah dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan memang cukup membuat ibunya pusing dan was-was, tapi setelah sering menyaksikan wajah Kyuhyun yang menjemput Sungmin setiap pagi. Ia tau harapannya untuk memiliki menantu sudah ada di depan mata. Maka saat Kyuhyun datang, ia benar-benar menjamunya seperti raja. Kopi suaminya bahkan ia biarkan dingin di atas meja dapur –lupa disuguhkan pada si empunya.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri Kyuhyun-ah, toh nanti kau juga akan jadi bagian keluarga ini." Yang dipersilahkan hanya mengangguk malu-malu. Senang bukan main karena sudah diterima di keluarga Sungmin. Lelaki itu kemudian menatap Ayah Sungmin yang terlihat santai dengan koran paginya. "Selamat pagi, Ahjussi."

"Pagi Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kabarmu? Pekerjaanmu lancar?" Dan setelahnya dua pria itu larut dalam pembicaraan seputar kantor dan pekerjaan. Sungmin yang tengah menenteng flat shoes jadi geleng-geleng kepala. Ditolehkan lagi kepalanya untuk melihat keributan yang dibuat sang ibu. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat tengah sibuk menyiapkan beberapa potong kue dan teh, sesekali memarahi adiknya –Changmin, yang dengan seenak jidatnya melahap beberapa potong kue yang ibunya siapkan.

Astaga, pagi yang heboh.

"Wah, cantiknya putri Ayah! Tak heran pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah ada di sini." Ayahnya menggoda dan adiknya ikut bersiul.

"Kami akan ke gereja." Sungmin mengangguk pada Kyuhyun bertanda mereka telah siap untuk pergi. Pria itu lantas berdiri setelah meminum teh buatan ibu Sungmin. "Kami permisi dulu. Maaf mengganggu pagi kalian." Ucapnya sopan sembari mengambil alih tas jinjing Sungmin dan melangkah lebih dulu.

Ibu Sungmin yang melihat itu jadi senang bukan kepalang –calon menantunya begitu gentle, pikirnya. Dan Sungmin hanya memutar bola mata jengah saat ibunya berbisik lalu mendorongnya menyusul Kyuhyun. "Dia harus jadi menantu ibu apapun caranya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lima jam mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak meninggalkan gereja, tapi gurat-gurat lelah sama sekali tak tampak menghiasi bahkan walau hanya satu guratan kecilpun. Keduanya bahagia –baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, keduanya sama-sama menikmati kencan pertama mereka. Dimulai dari mengunjungi toko pernak-pernik yang ingin Sungmin datangi, membeli beberapa potong kemeja baru untuk Kyuhyun lalu berlanjut menikmati makan siang di kafe favorit Sungmin ketika masih SMA. Kyuhyun benar-benar menuruti semua maunya hari ini.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun." Sungmin yang tengah memakai gelang perak pemberian Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah. Gelang itu cantik dengan empat buah bandul berbentuk hati di beberapa sisi.

Pria yang tengah mengenakan kemeja biru navy mengangguk lembut, mengusap pipi Sungmin penuh kehati-hatian. "Aku senang kalau kau senang." Mereka duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon akasia besar. Taman ini jadi tempat mereka mengistirahatkan lelah setelah mengunjungi berbagai tempat.

Tiba-tiba pancaran mata Kyuhyun berubah –begitupun auranya. Pria itu menarik tangan Sungmin pelan hingga wanita itu mendongak. Helaian rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi dahi Sungmin singkirkan dengan lembut. "Ada apa Kyuhyun?"

"Aku benar-benar bahagia dengan apa yang terjadi pada kita, Sungmin. Dan aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan segenap yang ku punya." Sungmin merona kemudian berbisik lembut "Aku tau."

"Sejak awal aku tidak menawarkan sebuah permainan -aku tau kau pasti menangkap jelas semuanya. Dan sekarang aku rasa aku telah menemukan apa yang benar-benar ku ingini." Dahi mereka disatukan oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin refleks menutup mata, "Apa itu Kyuhyun?"

"Kau." Dan saat itu Kyuhyun menciumnya begitu lembut. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi kanan Sungmin sementara bibirrnya menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin tanpa menyentuh yang di atas.

Jika ini mimpi maka Sungmin enggan terjaga. Kyuhyun dan auranya yang anggun selalu memikat. Terlalu memikat. Buaian pria itu di bibirnya kini sudah berhenti, tapi sapuan di pipinya masih dapat ia rasakan. "Aku ingin kita melangkah maju."

"Kau punya hak untuk itu." Sungmin masih mengatur nafasnya saat menjawab pernyataan Kyuhyun. Matanya terbuka untuk kemudian berhadapan dengan mata Kyuhyun yang tengah memancarkan jutaan cinta untuknya.

Pria itu menarik tengkuknya lembut kemudian kembali menempelkan dahi mereka, "Aku ingin menikah." Ucapnya kemudian.

Sungmin sudah akan mengangguk namun Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya dengan menahan dagunya lembut, "Dan sebelum kita benar-benar melangkah maju aku ingin kau tau semua tentang diriku."

"Aku sudah tau semuanya." Sungmin mengerang. Tindakan lembut Kyuhyun dan keintiman mereka membuat seluruh tubuhnya dialiri panas yang nikmat.

"Tidak Sungmin. Masih ada yang perlu kau ketahui selain kenyataan aku mencintaimu." Pria itu mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi kemudian menahan bahu Sungmin. Mendorongnya sedikit menjauh.

"Aku seorang duda, Sungmin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continue**

* * *

Well... Sudah ada peringatan sebelumnya jadi jangan berharap lebih pada saya soal dongeng bahagia dan yeah, ini GS pertama. Jika tidak keberatan tolong sampaikan beberapal hal supaya saya tau tanggapan kalian dan waktu yang tepat untuk publish chapter berikutnya.

Ah –satu lagi! Update-an saya selalu di pagi hari. So, Have a good day!

Sampai jumpa,

Queen.


End file.
